A Million Times YES
by ihatemakingupnames
Summary: Harry has this in mind for quite some time. How will he ask THE question? Written for QLFC Round One


**A miilion times yes**

 **A/N: This is written for QLFC Round One - position chaser 2 My prompts are:**

 _ **(word) lovely**_

 _ **(word) attractive**_

 _ **(phrase) over the moon**_

…

''Ginny, come on already! You're in there for two hours.'' Harry shouted. He really didn't like when she did this. I mean, two hours!

''I just came back from training, Harry. I needed time to relax.'' Ginny exited the bathroom. Finally.

He sighed. ''You could've at least hurried up. You're not the only one in this apartment.''

They moved in together about three months ago so they're still getting used to each other. Harry was over the moon when she agreed to move out from the Burrow. He loved being there, but it wasn't his home. He wanted a home with Ginny and, hopefully, their children. In order to get to that stage, he had to propose to her. And that's exactly what he was going to do tonight.

Ginny was no fool. She knew she was an attractive woman and she could have anyone she desired. She wanted Harry Potter from the moment she heard about him from her parents. He sounded wondeful. But, when she actually got to know the real him, he wasn't anything like she was told. He was even better. Ginny loved The-Boy-Who-Lived since she was four, but she loved Harry since she was fourteen.

Harry was ready in fifteen minutes. He tried to comb his hair, but it was a lost cause.

Ginny laughed at him. ''You know, that hair of yours is really stubborn. Try not to argue with it, but help it.''

Harry looked at her as is she's gone crazy. ''Help my hair? How on earth do you help ones hair?''

''Here, like this.'' She went through his hair with her fingers and carefully adjusted it so that it was deliberately messy. It looked much better.

''Thanks, Gin.'' Harry said.

''You really need to learn how to do your own hair.'' Ginny told him. She then twirled to show off her outfit for the evening. ''How do I look?''

''Ginny, you are, er, wow. You look lovely.'' Harry was stunned. His heart still skipped a beat whenever he saw her all dolled up.

''Thank you, Harry. You look lovely, too.''

Harry took her hand and led her out to a nearby park. They had their own little spot where they always went. He took the day off and decorated it while she was at the training. It looked beautiful. Every tree surrounding the blanket was adorned with gentle fairy lights creating a romantic atmosphere.

''Harry! Oh, this is so beautiful! Did you do this? Why? For me? Oh, Harry!'' Ginny was amazed. It looked like a fairytale.

''Of course I did it for you. You're my lady and I ought to surprise you sometimes. As for why, well. I wanted to ask you a very special question-''

''Yes, yes, YES! A million times yes!'' She had tears in her eyes by now.

Harry laughed, relieved. He was nervous how to actually propose to her. He got down on one knee and presented her the ring. The ring was simple yet stunning. Just like the woman he was now engaged to. Ginny actually started crying now.

''Ginny, I hope we'll be very happy together. I planned the speech but as you already said yes, I can only say that I love now, and I'll love you forever.''

''Harry, I love you too. And I know we'll be happy just like in those Dinsey ones Hermione keeps talking about.'' Ginny said, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

He laughed. ''Gin, dear, it's Disney.''

''Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.'' She grumbled.

He couldn't resist laughing again at her pouty face. He rose and slid the ring onto her left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

''Harry? I know you planned for a romantic picnic, but can we go to the Burrow to tell them the news? They'll be so excited!'' Ginny asked.

''Whatever you want, Ginny. I'll apparate us now.'' They disappeared with a pop.

The Burrow was in chaos. It was time for the Sunday family dinner. They had to move it into the backyard for lack of space. Seated at the table were Mr. Weasley at the head of the table with his eldest son Bill at the other end of the table. They each had their wives, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, at their right. There were also the twins with their girlfriends, Ron, and Hermione with Draco. Ron was taking a break from Lavender while Hermione and Draco just got together. Percy was busy at work and Charlie was in Romania.

All of a sudden, a pop was heard. Mr. Weasley rushed to see who it was and relaxed when he was his only daughter with Harry. ''Ginny! Harry! We weren't expecting you this evening. What brings you here?''

''Dad! We wanted to share some news with the family.'' Ginny explained.

Mr. Weasley suspiciously looked at Harry. ''You didn't get her pregnant, did you?''

''Dad!'' Ginny jumped in before Harry could say a thing. ''He wouldn't do that.''

''Sorry, son. A man couldn't help but jump to conclusions.'' Mr. Weasley apollogised.

''It's all right, Mr. Weasley. I understand. Come, let's tell everyone.'' They walked to the table and everybody got up to say hello at the same time. Finally, once they were all seated again, Ginny started. ''Um, we wanted to share some news with you all. Harry, er, he proposed to me earlier this evening, and I said YES!''

There were cheeres coming from everyone. Well, that is, everyone except Draco. His only comment was ''Ah, so Weaslette finally got Potter to marry her'' at which Hermione instantly elbowed him.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and made a toast. ''This is absolutely amazing. My only daughter is getting married. And to the only one I'd ever trust her with. Harry, dear, you were always part of the family. But now it's official. To Harry and Ginny!''

''To Harry and Ginny!''


End file.
